Resolution
by The World Goes Around
Summary: All that Louise wanted when she performed the Summoning Ceremony was to prove to her peers that she wasn't zero, but instead of a dragon or a griffin, she got a plebeian of all things. What she didn't expect even more was to got a plebeian familiar... who seemed to know her. AU Saito, Saito/Louise.
1. Chapter 1

**Resolution**

 **Fandom:** ZnT/KHR!

 **Summary:** All that Louise wanted when she performed the Summoning Ceremony was to prove to her peers that she wasn't zero, but instead of a dragon or a griffin, she got a plebeian of all things. What she didn't expect even more was to got a plebeian familiar... who seemed to know her. AU Saito, Saito/Louise.

 **Keys:** "French/Halkeginian", _"Japanese"_ , **"Old English/Spells"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 |** The Sacred, Beautiful, and Strong Familiar **(1)**

* * *

 _"Ne, ne, Louise-_ chan _! See this!" the jet black haired ten years old on the other side of the mirror told her as he showed her a picture of three children, one boy and two girls, holding each others' hands. The children in the picture were smiling at each other merrily. "My art teacher asked us to draw people important to us, so I drew you two!" he explained, "I wish Rietta-_ chan _is here to see this too, though." The grin on his lips morphed into a pout._

 _"Well, princess can't be here today because she has lessons to attend. It's just you and me." Louise replied. "But it would be nice if we could really hold hands like that..." the pink haired girl trailed off as her right hand reached out to the mirror's surface. Despite being a magical mirror, it wouldn't let her hands through to the other side. "It's very unfortunate that we could only meet through this mirror."_

 _"Then one day, I'll find a way to go to your world, or bring you two to mine!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes flashing in determination. "I'll study science and the likes to research about dimension travelling just to meet you two, even if I don't like them! I promise I'll find a way!" he said that with such conviction that it touched Louise's heart. The boy was always so determined. "Till then, wait for me, Louise-_ chan _." His left hand reached out so it would parallel with Louise's right hand._

 _"Then, I promise to wait for you till the time comes..."_

Louise opened her eyes as she sat up groggily. She stretched her stiff limbs before she stood up and continued with her daily routines. As she sat down in front of the mirror and brushed her hair, Louise could only think of one thing. _'Who was that boy? Why does my heart ached when I can't remember him?'_

* * *

It was the start of a new academic year. Louise was now a second year student. Despite gaining the nickname 'Louise the Zero' after the first year she attended the Magic Academy of Tristain, the jeers did not deter her from striving to work harder than before. Thus, even when the professor was introducing herself, she was already studying from the book she borrowed from the library, while occasionally paying attention to the lesson.

When she heard she was called though, she hesitated for a bit. She did not want to start the first lesson with explosion of all things... but this was alchemy right? It wouldn't do any danger... hopefully. When the teacher asked for her name, she stopped writing and stood up. "Louise. Louise de la Valliere." Just right after she introduced herself, one of the guys in the class, Malicorne if she wasn't mistaken, warned the teacher not to choose her. That, of course, injured her pride quite a bit. Not to mention the others agreed to it. But what set Louise off was Zerbts, of all people, telling the professor not to.

If there was one thing Louise wouldn't hesitate to do, it was to prove to Kirche von Zerbts that even she could do something. "I'll do it, let me do it!" she exclaimed aloud so the whole class would hear it. when the teacher gave her the OK, she walked down from her seat to the front of the class. The teacher took out three pebbles for her to use. Taking out her wand, she told Kirche to shut up, because the red head was disturbing her. The teacher instructed her on what to do. Nodding in understanding, Louise raised her wand and casted the spell. **"Lel, in, yan."**

The pebbles began to shake and shine, changing colours like a rainbow. Louise looked at the stones with a neutral expression, though deep in her heart, she hoped that just one, just once, it would work. But as the light began to intensify, she knew this wouldn't end well.

An explosion to her face told her that she shouldn't have jinxed herself.

"See what I mean?" Kirche exclaimed, slamming her fist to her table not so lightly as she glared at the pinkette.

"I made a little mistake, that's all." Louise retorted, taking out a handkerchief to clean the dust off her face.

"How is this 'little'?" Malicorne asked.

"Your percentage in magic is zero!" Guiche exclaimed angrily.

"You zero Louise!" Kirche taunted furiously.

Louise ignored all those taunts and only spared another glance on the knocked out teacher. _'I guess they were right... this is by no means 'little'.'_ She admitted to herself. There was no way she was going to admit that out loud though. Not even if she was on her deathbed.

* * *

Walking down the staircase after she went out of Old Osmond's office, she met with Zerbts, the person she wanted to avoid the most right now. Louise tsk-ed in inwardly. Just her luck. She didn't bother to hid her annoyance away from Kirche.

"So, how was it?" Kirche asked teasingly, "At the reflection room again? Or are you finally getting kicked out? Maybe?" she sneered, before she laughed mockingly with Montmorency. Tabitha who were with them only ignored them and chose to focus on her book. Louise was actually grateful at Tabitha for that. At least, it was better to be ignored than laughed at.

Walking past the three, Louise answered Kirche's question. "No punishment." When she heard their surprised exclamation, Louise couldn't help but smirk inwardly. "They said that the teacher carries part of the responsibility, since she let me use magic, even though the class warned her." But when the two broke out into another laughter, the smirk in her mind was immediately wiped off. "I was only having a bad day."

"You're always having a bad day, right? Since you don't even have a nickname yet... of course, except Louise the Zero that is. Ah, such perfect nickname for a failure like you!" Kirche jeered.

"Shut up!" Louise demanded, not even looking at her archenemy's face.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I wonder what kind of familiar spirit you will summon, Louise the zero~!" the dark skinned red head continued to taunt.

Having enough getting taunted and jeered by her archenemy, Louise snapped again. "I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servant spell!" she took satisfaction when she saw the off guard look of her taunters. "Just you watch. I'll summon a sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit that will be unmatched even with everyone else's familiar combined!"

And with that, she walked away from Kirche, Montmorency, and Tabitha.

* * *

Getting ready for bed, there was only one thing she felt after that declaration at Kirche (and Montmorency and Tabitha by extension), and that feeling was regret. _'Why must I say that! Now, if I summoned something ordinary or, oh Founder please don't, or nothing, then... then I would get ridiculed for the rest of my life! I don't know if I could stand that!'_

Slowly drifting to sleep as she prayed to the Primogenitor to just let her have happiness for once by proving to others that she could do it, she succumbed into another dream.

 _The mirror boy smiled at her sincerely. Smiles were probably the only expression she had ever seen from the boy, besides his pouts that is. The boy's right hand was curled into a fist as he looked at her with those determined eyes of his. "When I'm there, Louise-_ chan _, I'll protect you from the others that dare to mock you, because you are certainly not zero!"_

* * *

The day of the Summoning Ceremony arrived. Every second years student were gathered in the field. Everyone had an excited and eager expressions on their faces. Well, except for Tabitha, who as usual did not show any expression, and Louise who was still praying to the Founder up there to grant her her one wish to prove herself to others. Gripping her wand tightly, she prayed again silently.

"I can hardly wait to see how great of a familiar spirit you will summon." Kirche suddenly exclaimed as she popped out from behind.

"Leave me alone." Louise grumbled.

The ceremony continued without any hitch. Everyone summoned a good familiar, some even rare ones, which made Louise even more nervous than before, anxious even. Quoting Montmorency just now, if she summoned a weird familiar spirit, it would be a life long embarrassment.

When Kirche summoned a fire salamander, Louise was even more anxious, but at the same time, pissed. How could someone like Zerbts summon a salamander?! Her archenemy couldn't be that powerful... right? No way she was that powerful!

"Have we gone through everyone?" Mr. Colbert asked, looking around to see if he had missed anyone.

"No, not yet." Kirche answered, "Miss Valliere is left." She glanced at Louise who was standing behind a tall student. She scowled at that.

She walked to the center of the field, her wand at her right hand. She put on a neutral expression so no one would see the nervousness she was feeling. Ignoring the doubtful looks on her classmates' faces as well as the mocking whispers amongst them, she stood there proudly.

"You said you can summon something greater than this boy, right, Louise?"Kirche asked, patting her fire salamander's head affectionately.

"Naturally." Louise responded smugly, though her grip on her wand hardened even more, so hard that it could have practically snapped her wand. _'I beg you...'_ she pleaded in her mind as she raised her wand. "My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!" she started, catching everyone off guard. "Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" she chanted and pointed her wand forward.

And an explosion occurred, again.

And in the midst of the smoke, she was surprised when something that resembled a gun (only without any revolvers) was pointed at her. The smoke started to clear, revealing a boy in a strange white and blue clothing. The boy had messy jet black hair and sharp blue eyes that were narrowed at the moment. His body were bruised and there were even some cuts on his arms and legs. But when both their eyes met, the boy's eyes widened and he lowered his gun.

"Louise?" the boy called out in a quiet voice.

Not caring about what her classmates were talking, Louise could only returned the surprised look of the boy with her own. One question revolved in her mind. _'How does he know my name?'_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **TWGA:** Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ZnT fic (and crossover with KHR!) that I published. I'm still getting used to writing the ZnT characters, so I'm sorry if I make them too OOC. Saito would be an exception since he has a different past than canon, but I'll try to make his character as close as possible with canon. I'm also sorry if there are any wrong spellings and grammars in this fic, because English is not my first language.

Not all KHR! characters will appear. The only definite ones are Reborn and Byakuran, and even then, it'll be in later chapters, like, _later_ chapters. The other characters might appear in Saito's flashback, but that's probably it.

This fic will be following the anime, _at first_ **.** In later chapters, it's going to diverge from any of the canon timeline.

Thank you very much for taking your time to read this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Resolution**

 **Fandom:** ZnT/KHR!

 **Summary:** All that Louise wanted when she performed the Summoning Ceremony was to prove to her peers that she wasn't zero, but instead of a dragon or a griffin, she got a plebeian of all things. What she didn't expect even more was to got a plebeian familiar... who seemed to know her. AU Saito, Saito/Louise.

 **Keys:** "French/Halkeginian", _"Japanese"_ , **"Old English/Spells"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** | The Sacred, Beautiful, and Strong Familiar (2)

* * *

Hiraga Saito was ten years in the future from his own time, fighting off mafiosi with his modified gun that his _dearest_ , note the sarcasm, master gave him (It'd be better if he had his sword though, but it broke).

Saito was the cousin of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. He got dragged into the whole mafia ordeal only because he came to visit the Sawadas at the wrong time. He had come to Namimori for his yearly summer visit, only for a certain baby hitman who was apparently his cousin's tutor taking an interest in his 'hidden hitman potential', as Reborn put it.

Saito never liked fighting, so he declined the offer to be the hitman's apprentice at first. But then, Reborn asked if he had anyone he wanted to protect, and his mind immediately flew to the thoughts of a certain pink haired girl he hadn't seen since he was ten. Knowing that if he took apprenticeship under Reborn, it would mean better chance in protecting Louise (once he found a way to go to Halkeginia), he accepted the offer.

But that still didn't mean that he wanted to get dragged to ten years in the future to fight a parallel universe travelling madman that had killed his cousin's future selves (Because he couldn't discount his cousin's future parallel selves) to save their future! Well, what happened had happened. He had no choice but to fight off the mafiosi that were targeting the rest of the Vongola.

They were in the forest right now, and Saito had suspected that this might be the final battle against Byakuran. After fighting off some of the enemies, Saito looked up to the sky and saw a ball of sky flame flying toward the center of the battle, inside the ball of flame was Yuni. _'Are the sky tri-ni-sette resonating with each other?'_ he wondered. He was going to run toward the center of the battle when he heard a familiar voice.

 _{I beg you}_

He looked around, his gun still on his hand, his finger hovering over the trigger, ready to pull it at anytime. "Louise?" he called out. He tried to find the source of the voice, and when he finally could pin point the general area of the voice, he saw something green shining on the direction. _'Lightning flame?'_ he asked himself.

 _{ Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart!}_

"Louise?!" he called out again, approaching the shining object. It turned out that it was an oval shaped green portal that looked quite like a mirror. "What is this thing...? A portal? To where?" he asked himself as his hand reached out to the portal.

 _{Answer to my guidance!}_

When the tip of his finger touched the surface of the portal, he felt himself being sucked into it. He tried to pull his hand back, but instead, he was sucked even more to it. knowing that he couldn't escape the portal, he closed his eyes and let himself being sucked into it.

* * *

When he opened his eyes once again, he was greeted with smoke. He also sensed someone on his proximity. After being trained over times by Reborn to always be on guard, his body reacted by itself and pointed his gun at the approaching figure.

The smoke started to clear out and his eyes widened when his eyes landed on a pink haired girl, who looked no older than fifteen, staring at him with a frown on her face. That oh-so-familiar frown he had missed for six years. He lowered his gun slowly, but made sure to grip on it tightly, not wanting this to be some sort of illusion the enemy created to catch him off guard. He then called out quietly, hoping that the one in front of him was indeed his beloved childhood friend. "Louise?"

The pink haired girl's rosette coloured eyes widened in surprise when she heard her name being called, as if she was surprised that someone she didn't know knew her name. That confused Saito a lot. Why was Louise acting as if she didn't know him?

"Louise, that's you right? It's me, Saito!" Saito exclaimed to the girl, who still looked surprised.

"H-How did you know my name, you plebeian?" the rosette eyed girl demanded an answer, scowling at him. That caught him off guard. Louise only acted like that on their first few meetings, which were when they were six. By the time before they couldn't contact each other, they were already inseperable. So why was Louise acting like this again? What happened in the past six years?

"I'm... your childhood friend? Or did you not remember me, Louise?" and even asking that hurt Saito a lot. If what he guessed was correct... Saito couldn't fathom how hurt he would be. It would probably be like thousands of arrows piercing through him. It'd probably even hurt more than Reborn's training. "Please tell me you remember me..." he murmured.

"I-I do not know who you are, plebeian! Do not call me s-s-so intimately like that!" Louise demanded again, her face flushing. "And do not utter such ridiculous lies! How could I, an aristocrat, have a plebeian as a childhood friend? What is the proof?"

"Uh... you could always ask Rietta- _chan_ to see if I'm saying the truth or not!" Saito exclaimed. "If she doesn't forget me like you did, she could confirm it! The three of us always play together when we're young! I don't know what happened in the past six years, and I don't know how you could forget me, but Louise, I'm serious. I'm not lying. We knew each other before. We're childhood friends!"

Louise wanted to retort, but she didn't know how. Instead, she chose to turn toward a middle aged man and said, "Mr. Colbert, I don't want a lying familiar like this plebeian as my familiar! Please allow me to resummon!" she asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"There is no way I can allow that, Miss Valliere. The Summoning Ceremony is a sacred ritual that decides the fate of a mage. Allowing you to resummon would be a desecration of the ceremony itself." Mr. Colbert replied, shaking his head in the beginning. "Regardless of whether you like it or not, or if this plebeian is lying or not, he has been decided as your familiar spirit."

' _Familiar...? Eh, so this is the sacred famliar summoning ritual that Louise always told me? She said she wanted a powerful familiar to prove herself to others that she have a talent in magic...'_ Saito thought. _'A familiar is summoned to be the loyal companion to the summoner, to help them in time of needs... that means... that means I could protect her, even if she didn't remember me or our promises...'_ he said, looking at his clenched left fist. A small smile crept up to his lips. _'I'll do my best in protecting her.'_

"But I've never heard of taking a human, much less a plebeian, as a familiar spirit!" Louise argued, glancing at him with a conflicted look.

Saito smiled and kneeled in front of Louise, his right hand resting on his left chest. "Louise, let me be your familiar. I promise I will protect you from any dangers you may encounter in your life as a mage. I will fight off anyone that dares to attack you." He declared sincerely, looking up at Louise's rosette eyes with his own dark blue ones. "Let me, Hiraga Saito, be your sword, your familiar."

He could see pink hue on her cheeks. "Hmph, you'd better be grateful. You'd normally never get this from an aristocrat." She stated smugly. She raised her wand and started to chant a spell. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." She then looked up and whispered. "Bend down, idiot. I couldn't reach you."

"Eh, what are you going to do?" Saito asked, surprised.

"Ugh, when I tell you to do something, do it!" Louise grumbled as she pull Saito down by the collar and kissed him on the lips, which surprised the boy a lot. Louise never told him about how the mages sealed the contract in the past! The kiss was chaste, but it was still a kiss anyway, his first kiss in fact.

Saito was a bit happy that his first kiss was with Louise, but was also a bit put off because it wasn't under the circumstances he wanted. _'Wait, wait, wait! What the hell am I thinking?! Louise is just a friend! Nothing else! Why would I want to be kissed by her?!'_

Louise pulled away soon and Mr. Colbert approached them. "Looks like the Contract Servant finished without any problems." He said, smiling in relief.

Suddenly, he felt pain coarsing through his body, and it was centering on his left hand. He felt his flame getting out of control, doubling the pain. And not to mention the cuts and bruises he got before he was summoned to Halkeginia. It was becoming too much for him. "Wh-what's happening?" he asked, his voice hoarse as the pain intensified even more. "My body feels hot..."

"It'll be over soon. A familiar spirit's rune is getting carved onto you." Louise replied

Saito was about to ask more about these runes, however, it seemed that he reached his limit, and when the pain hit max, all he could see was black.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **TWGA:** Hello everyone! Thank you for taling your time to read, follow, favourite, and review this fic! It means a lot to me. I never thought that many people would read this, but I'm glad you all did. As always, I'm sorry if I made any mistake in the story, I've proofread it, but since English is not my first language, there are bound to be mistakes in spelling and grammar.

Anyway, you guys would probably complain about Saito so willingly giving himself to be Louise's familiar, but remember, he promised to protect Louise, and being a familiar fills the deed... well, not to mention that Saito doesn't know the other... jobs he's going to have (washing Louise's clothes, practically being her servant, etc).

Fun fact, at first, this AU Saito was originally intended to be Hibari's cousin, not Tsuna's, however, that would put too much complication, since I have the headcannon that every Hibaris trains in combat since they were young. Saito doesn't like fighting though, whether in cannon or in this Au, and I wanted Saito to be as IC as possible, despite being an AU Saito, so yeah, I changed the family relation around.

And the kiss... Saito went from being happy being kissed by Louise to denying that the kiss was good. Why? Because even after six years, Saito is still denying that he has a crush on Louise. This denial will be explored more on later chapters.

Long A/N is long. Anyway, see you on the next chapter!


End file.
